Episode 1775 (11 May 1999)
Synopsis Melanie recovers herself and calls the police. Her cuts aren't as serious as she feared. Ian arrives at the shop. Seeing her distress he tells Melanie "nothing's worth this. Tomorrow, you and Jamie can start re-pricing everything". From her window, Lilly looks on anxiously as police cars make their way to Beale's Market. Matthew endures another restless night. To calm himself he hides the CCTV tape once more, this time in his hi-fi speakers. Matthew is distant when Teresa approaches him on the market. He's distracted by another passer-by who resembles Saskia. Matthew's loss of composure stirs Steve into action. He gently suggests to Teresa that she split with Matthew. Teresa responds warily. Steve looks on as Matthew and Teresa share a moment in the Vic. Teresa casts a defiant look at Steve as she exits with Matthew. Barry rouses himself at the lads' house, hungover and enveloped in a grubby duvet. He is roused from his stupor when Lenny returns with a surprise visitor: Natalie. Barry meets Natalie for a drink. He flails for an excuse when she asks him why he split with Sue. Finally, Barry confesses "Sue and I split because of you". Natalie vows to take things one step at a time, telling Barry "you can't just walk out of one relationship into one with me. Let's just see what happens". Martin collides with Lilly in the Square. He coldly rebuffs her request for an apology. Martin listens with interest as Dot tells Melanie about Lilly's feelings of anxiety. Martin and his cronies hide in Albert Square gardens, watching Lilly pass. As she comes near Martin lets off an air horn, making Lilly start. Her anxiety rising, Lilly resolves to change all the locks in her house. Ian's on the warpath, interrogating Mark and Lisa about the attack on Beale's Market. After they greet his questions with derision Ian vows to cut prices even further. Melanie is aghast when she enters Beale's Market to find Ian re-pricing the stock. She pleads with him to reconsider. Ian reminds her "it's my decision and their bad luck". Mick confronts Ian, threatening to sue him for wrongful dismissal. Ian pulls out £100 in used notes as compensation which Mick is forced to accept. Mark watches the exchange with contempt. Ian nurses his wounds alone in the square. When Melanie joins him he confesses "in my mind I'm still little Ian, the one who won't amount to much". Melanie consoles him with a brief kiss, assuring him "you don't have to prove yourself to anyone". Ian returns to the shop in a thoughtful mood. His reverie is disturbed by a phone call. His mood brightens immediately: it's Kathy, newly arrived back in England. Martin continues to torment Lilly, with abusive phone calls and more besides. A scrabbling at her front door provokes Lilly further. Suspecting an intruder, Lilly arms herself with a can of oven cleaner. The door slowly opens and Lilly springs forward, spraying the intruder in the eyes. It's Dot. Lilly turns on the lights to find Dot writhing in pain. She's paralysed with shock as Dot screams for an ambulance. Matthew's nightmares increase in intensity. He awakes from his sleep screaming Saskia's name before lashing out at Teresa. Matthew evades Teresa's demands for an explanation. Her patience tested, Teresa warns Matthew "someone around here knows what you're hiding. And I'm gonna find out what it is". Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *June Brown as Dot *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Joan Hooley as Josie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *James Alexandrou as Martin *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *David Rubin as Delivery Man Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes